Sweet, Sweet Bubblegum
by Kukura
Summary: This is what happens when Marceline catches PB alone on a rainy day with nothing to do. One shot. Lots of yuri smutty/lemon-y goodness, so, keep that in mind before reading. Shippers of Sugarless Gum/Bubbline/or whatever else you may call it are welcome :)


Rain pounded against the windows of Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. She liked the sound of it, as it helped drown out the bustling of candy people downstairs so that she could focus on her studies. She sat in her bed, surrounded by books on various topics, each book thicker and more complicated than the last. She furrowed her brow as she read through a particularly difficult book on the genetics of lycanology, to try to further understand the Hug Wolf that had previously attacked Finn.

"I just don't understand," she said, slamming the book closed. She put the book beside her and fell onto a cluster of pillows behind her. Running a hand through her rosy hair, she took a deep breath and sighed. "There is no logical explanation for how these hug wolves exist." She couldn't stand it when there was something she couldn't figure out. _Everything has a logical explanation in the end_, she thought. _There's nothing science can't solve_.

"Oh, Princess!" Peppermint Butler cried as he entered the room. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "Just another solution hiding from me."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, hoping that there was nothing he could do to help.

"I'm afraid not. Thank you, though."

Peppermint Butler smiled. "By the way, you have a visitor."

Princess Bubblegum sat up. "Who would honestly visit me on such a stormy day?" Her question was answered as a familiar face appeared at the door.

"Knock knock," Marceline said, winking as she walked into the room. Peppermint Butler frowned as she walked past him.

"I told you to wait outside!" He said firmly. Marceline shrugged.

"Do you honestly expect me to wait outside and get drenched? Nice thinking. Why don't you wait out there and see for yourself," She said, giving him a slight kick. Peppermint Butler's jaw dropped in offense.

"Peppermint Butler, can you leave us, please?" Princess Bubblegum asked, shaking her head at the bickering.

He debated protesting this order, but instead he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Woah-ho, someone is feeling extra minty today," Marceline chuckled, watching him as he left. She turned to Princess Bubblegum. "Want me to give him a scare and drink some of the red from him?" She said with a wink.

"Marceline, you know that is extremely distasteful to say," Bonnie said, frowning. "Besides the typical bickering, why are you here? It's unlike you to risk getting your hair all frizzy from the rain."

Marceline shrugged and floated over to PB. "Mind moving some of your junk over so I can sit?"

Princess Bubblegum began to move a stack of books off of her bed. "That doesn't answer my question, Marceline."

"Do I really need a reason?" Marceline said, crossing her arms. "What if I just wanted to come over? Is there such a problem with that? I'm so sick of you always assuming I have these ulterior motives. You're my friend, Princess. So, deal with it." Marceline sat on the bed where the books were, crossing her legs and leaning against the footboard of the bed.

"You really just came over here to hang out?" PB asked with skepticism in her voice, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms to prove her disbelief.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I bother." Marceline picked up a few of the books surrounding PB. "Lycanology? Vampireology? What are you doing learning about all of this?"

PG grabbed the books from Marceline and placed them on top of the stack of books she moved to the floor. "It's research; something you wouldn't understand."

Marceline felt the rage building inside of her. She tried to keep the evil part of her contained, but with Princess Bubblegum's constant antagonizing, she had to work harder than ever. "You're such a bitch sometimes, Princess," she said, shaking her head.

PB stood up and crossed her arms. "And you're good for nothing! All you do is sit around doing nothing, or cause trouble wherever you go, trouble that I have to clean up. Now, why are you here?"

Marceline couldn't contain herself any longer. She lunged off of the bed and pinned PB against the wall. The candy walls shook around PB's body, as Marceline held her steady. PB was speechless, as Marceline leaned in and began to drain the pink from her face.

"Marce, no," PB said, weakly. Marceline pulled back and watched the color slowly spread back over Bonnie's face.

"There I go again, I guess. Causing trouble," Marceline growled in Princess Bubblegum's face. "And you know what?" she added, while looking PB in the eyes. She broke eye-contact to lean closer in and kiss Princess Bubblegum's juicy, red lips. "You just have to deal with it."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she reached up to feel her lips. Marceline pushed her against the wall harder once more, and then let her go. She turned away, and sat on the bed facing Princess Bubblegum, but she looked down. PB stayed in the spot where Marceline had held her, not making a sound. Then, she took a step towards Marceline, and then another. Soon, she was standing directly in front of Marceline. Marceline looked up at the princess with a blank expression, as the princess took a step further and straddled Marceline's lap. Marceline blushed as much as a dead girl can, and watched Princess Bubblegum's next movements with extreme interest.

PB giggled at Marceline's change in behavior, as she caressed the side of Marceline's face. Marceline's eyes widened at this action, and she had no idea of what to do. With Bonnie's free hand, she grabbed the front of Marceline's shirt and pulled her close, and smirked. "Kiss me, damn it," she whispered, sending a chill up Marceline's spine.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Princess Bubblegum as their lips crashed together. They both shivered in excitement with the intense kisses awakening their entire bodies. Princess Bubblegum pushed her tongue towards Marceline's mouth, hoping to gain entrance. Marceline complied and opened up, allowing the princess to explore. Marceline playfully fought the princess with her forked tongue, causing the princess to pull Marceline even closer.

Marceline chuckled into the kiss, as she pulled the princess as close to her as possible, and then slowly fell backwards onto the bed. She yelped as she had fallen onto several books, after which she looked up at Princess Bubblegum with an annoyed expression. Bonnie smiled back sheepishly, as she got off of Marceline to move the rest of the books off the bed. But, as Bonnie tried to get off, Marceline held her on top of her with one arm, and used her other arm to push the rest of the books off the bed. The Princess' eyes widened at such a disrespectful action to the books, but she soon forgot about this as Marceline pulled her down onto the bed with her.

Marceline, feeling smug about having won over PB, was also feeling risky, and she decided to go a bit further. As they began kissing, Marceline put a hand over PB's breast and rubbed back and forth. PB began to protest, but she gave into Marceline's persuasive advances with little resistance. Following Marceline's lead, the princess reached out to touch Marceline's chest as well. As she began to fondle Marceline, the two broke from the kiss and stared at each other longingly, as their fingers did all of the work.

PB was surprised at how good she felt just from Marceline's hand on her. She was not experienced at all in this realm, as she rarely even considered touching herself, as she found that to be a waste of valuable time. But, now that she felt the ecstasy from groping, she considered that treating herself might be a good investment of her time after all. Marceline put her other hand on the Princess' breast and began kneading into her harder, making the princess bite her lip to contain a soft moan. Marceline smirked as she saw this, and took it as a sign to continue.

Even though Marceline was quite knowledgeable in sex and various related topics, she couldn't help but find PB's clumsy and shy actions endearing. With this endearment, she wanted to go further. Already, the area between her thighs was hot and beginning to grow wet, as she longed for a taste of sweet, sweet Bubblegum. Seeing that PB was enjoying herself, she decided to go ahead and see how far she could push her; Marceline took her hands off of the Princess' breasts, and saw her face twitch in protest. Marceline sat up, and then let her hands travel down PB's sides. The princess looked up at her questioningly, until she felt Marceline begin to push up the hem of her skirt.

PB shivered as she felt Marceline rub her cold hands on her upper thighs. She shivered in excitement, silently begging for Marce to rub her sensitive area. In the back of her mind, she was embarrassed about how wet she had become, but the more pressing matter on her mind was finding out the right way to ask Marceline to stick her long, forked tongue inside of her. One of her hopes was delivered, as finally Marceline allowed her fingers to gently caress the wetness of her panties. PB let out a soft moan, feeling her trace over her small clit, amazed by the pure arousal it created.

Feeling more confident with the surge of arousal, the Princess decided to take initiative and remove her dress. Marceline watched as she pulled the thin, pink fabric over her head and tossed it onto the foot of her bed. She took in the sight in front of her. Yes, Princess Bubblegum is revered for her child-like beauty, but under the pink, frilly clothing, it was clear that she was all woman. From her lacy pink bra that cupped her lushious breasts, down to the tiny polka dotted panties that kept Marceline from what she wanted most, Bubblegum was erotic in the most innocent of ways. Marceline saw PB's face grow blush as she lost the confidence she previously had, as she now sat almost naked, but entirely vulnerable, in front of her. Marce smirked and stood up, and then matched PB, removing her t-shirt and jeans and tossing them on top of the Princess' dress.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened as she just noticed that Marceline was not wearing a bra. Though she was not overendowed in that respect, her perky breasts were all PB could have asked for. PB felt a rush of lust, as she pulled Marce closer and took one of Marce's nipples into her mouth. Marceline closed her eyes as the Princess lapped her tongue around the darkened nipple, and then flicking it against the sensitive tip. Marceline felt her knees grow weak and her sex throb, as her arousal heightened. PB, noticing that Marceline was enjoying herself, was filled with pride and confidence that she was doing so well on her first try. She continued to suck one nipple, as she let a hand caress her other breast. Marce let out a soft, feminine moan, while putting one of her hands on the back of PB's head to hold her to her breast.

"Keep going, Bonnie, that feels amazing," Marce said, as PB playfully ran her teeth across the tip of her nipple. Marceline leaned closer and allowed her hands to wander down her own body, each nerve coming alive at the touch. Having been on her own for hundreds of years at a time, she knew exactly how to please herself, and she was almost ready to find out how to please PB as well.

After a few minutes, Marce pushed PB off of her breast. Maintaining eye contact with the nervous beauty, she got onto her knees in front of her. With a smirk, she worked off the Princess' panties, and dropped them beside her. Marceline opened PB's legs wider, and smirked when she saw the beautiful set of bright pink lips in front of her. The princess, upon noticing this, tried to close her legs in embarrassment, but Marce held them open.

"Oh no, you aren't keeping me away from that beauty," Marceline said with a wink. PB bit her lip and nodded in nervous agreement. Marceline walked her long fingers up the Princess' legs and then traced around her most sensitive areas. She rubbed and caressed her outer lips, and then spread them apart to carefully rub her swollen clit. The Princess lightly gripped the bed sheets, thoroughly enjoying these new sensations. Then, Marceline teased her tight pussy. She stroked her finger up and down her slit, collecting the sweet wetness, and then went back to rubbing her clit. She could tell PB was becoming frustrated with the teasing, as each time she returned to stroking her slit, PB wiggled her hips, trying to get her finger inside.

Finally, Marceline decided to let her have what she wanted. Marceline pushed a finger inside of her, sending visible shivers up and down PB. She pumped it in and out of her, watching the princess squirm in satisfaction. When she seemed to be well adjusted to having one finger, Marceline added a second finger, and slowly pushed it into her. PB bit her lip with the new pressure inside of her, trying to adjust, but Marceline didn't give her long before she began pumping that as well, pushing it deep inside of her and rubbing her sensitive G-spot, and then pulling it all the way out.

Every time Marceline left PB's special spot, the princess whimpered, as she was getting closer and closer to her climax. When Bonnie appeared to be getting close to finishing, Marceline quickly withdrew her fingers. Then, she leaned her face in and flicked her forked tongue against PB's clit. The princess let out a pleasured moan, as Marceline began pumping her fingers as she licked against the Princess' clit. Marceline took delight in this oral work, as the princess did, indeed, taste like bubblegum.

The Princess felt a pressure growing inside of her. She tried to hold it back, but with each flick of Marceline's tongue, she lost more and more control. Then, when Princess Bubblegum felt Marceline suck on her clit, she lost all control. She felt the pressure release from her, and like static it spread through her body, making her legs twitch around Marceline. She clenched her eyes close and rode her orgasm out, as Marceline continued flicking and pumping.

And then, she fell backwards. She laid there, completely still, just enjoying her post-orgasm bliss. Marceline stood up and looked down at her, with her arms crossed and licking her lips. Then, she got onto the bed and laid on her side next to the pleasured Princess.

"So, how was your first orgasm?" Marceline asked, with amusement in her voice.

The princess just stared straight ahead and nodded as a response. After a minute or two, she finally spoke up. "Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never going to question you coming over again."

Marceline chuckled. "Well, even if you do, now I know what to do to make you shut up about it." The princess turned to look at Marceline with a straight face, which caused Marceline to laugh even more.


End file.
